one shots TMNT 2
by RoxyAgresteHamato15
Summary: otra aventura de las tortugas perdon si no lo subi en el mismo por accidente se me borro, y ya no me aparece Entren y lean (ahora aquí pondré todos los one-shots)
1. Chapter 1

**HOLIS!**

**En fin…**

**Estaba viendo fotos en interned hasta encontrar una foto de Mikey que a simple vista unos se pasan de malpensados (me anoto XD), hasta que… **

**FLASH BACK (6 horas)**

**Cassidy: mph ****–dije toda aburrida–****  
?: Cassidy ****–dijo una voz–****  
Cassidy: Aaaahh! ****–me caí de la silla– ****Quien eres?... Mikey! Eres tú? ****–pregunte ilusionada–****  
Mi mente: No soy tu mente, tonta  
Cassidy: Ohh o.o ****–pensé– que quieres?, no ves que estoy muy **entretenida** en algo ****–grite a la nada, apuntando a la laptop–****  
Mi Mente: Tengo una idea para un fanfic  
Cassidy: O.o ****–rápidamente me pare y tomo nota en la compu– ****te escucho  
Mi mente: porque no hacer, una historia similar a esta imagen…  
Cassidy: Suena genial! Porque nunca hablas para decirme estas ideas?  
Mi mente: 1.- Siempre te hablo! 2.- Tu mamá nos está viendo**

**De repente voltee y vi a mi mama mirándome de forma extraña**

**Cassidy: Jejeje ****–reí nerviosa– Hola Mami  
Mi mamá: Nada de Chocolate por 1 semana**

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**Bien y asi es como hice este fanfic y ya que saben todo esto…**

**INICIEMOS!**

ENSERIO!

Una mañana tranquila se hacía notar en la guarida, todos realizaban sus actividades y cumplían sus deberes.

Todo era paz y tranquilidad pero un gemido de dolor se hizo presente en toda la guarida.

Leo: Escucharon eso? –dijo a la vez que paraba de realizar su kata–Rapha: No sé, pero provino de la habitación de Mikey –volteo a donde vino el gemido–  
Donnie: Esperen –salió de su laboratorio y volteo hacia ellos– acaso Cassidy no estaba con el  
Leo: Si, ellos fueron a la habitación de Mikey y se encerraron –dijo para después ponerse en pose pensativa–  
Rapha: Jejeje que traviesito nos salió Mikey

**Cuando Rapha acabo la frase los colores se le subieron a Leo, para después gritarle a Rapha.**

Leo: RAPHA! –le grito todo sonrojado–  
Rapha: Que? –dijo inocentemente–  
Donnie: Mikey… no es… ese tipo de personas

-aaah! Mikey!- **se escucho otro gemido…**

Rapha: Yo creo que si  
Leo: Mikey aún es muy pequeño, Rapha  
Rapha: Mentiroso! Solo no quieres que tu ´´consentido´´ crezca rápido, admítelo!  
Leo: No se dé que hablas… –dijo cruzándose de brazos a la vez que volteaba a otro lado–  
Rapha: Vamos… lo dejas dormir contigo, no le dejas que este mucho con Cassidy, hasta te desmayas cada vez que Mikey quiere ver Los Simpson!  
Leo: No es cierto! Solo no quiero que mi hermanito, no haga actividades indebidas, que no sean de su edad  
Donnie: Si como no…  
Rapha: Shhh! Escuchen…

-aaahh! Duele! Aaahh!- **se volvió a escuchar otro gemido pero también un gruñido muy…. Ya saben… muy…**

Leo: Vamos rápido!

**Todos emprendieron una carrera hacia el cuarto de Mikey, mentalmente agradecían que el Sensei se fuera a un retiro espiritual, al momento de llegar...**

Mikey: Tranquila, solo dolerá un poco –dijo antes de gruñir un poco fuerte–  
Cassidy: Pero…  
Mikey: Sshh! Solo intentemos un poco más  
Cassidy: Aaahh!

**Los chicos estaban parados al frente de la puerta de Mikey, todos con un extremo sonrojo en su cara escuchando los gemidos Cassidy y gruñidos de Mikey…**

Leo: Hay que entrar rápido! –dijo muy apresurado en ver si su hermanito no estaba haciendo lo que él pensaba–  
Donnie: Pero están ocupados  
Rapha: Acaso quieres un sobrino de Mikey? –pregunto un poco incrédulo–  
Leo: Mi hermanito no puede tener hijos! apenas tiene 16! –dijo aún más apresurado y desesperado, al igual que agitaba muy fuerte de los hombros a Rapha–  
Donnie: Tranquila Mamá gallina, tu polluelo aún no tendrá hijos –dijo a la vez que intentaba liberar a Rapha de Leo–  
Leo: Entraremos a la cuenta de 3 –dijo ignorando el comentario de Donnie– 1… 2…

Cassidy: Aaahh!  
Mikey: Ya casi está adentro –dijo gruñendo– aaah!  
Cassidy: Aaah!  
Mikey: Cassidy!

**3… Al momento de que Leo grito, los 3 derribaron la puerta para quedar en Shock al ver tal escena…**

…

…

…

…

…

…

**Mikey estaba ayudando a Cassidy a que le entrara un zapato muy pequeño!**

Cassidy: Ya para Mikey, No va a entrar –dijo con desilusión–  
Mikey: Pero no entiendo si de tu talla  
Cassidy: Déjame ver –tomo el zapato y abrió los ojos con sorpresa– Mikey este zapato es de talla 19, yo soy talla 20.5  
Mikey: O no! Pero era el que más te gustaba  
Cassidy: Tranquilo, tal vez podamos cambiarlos por otros  
Mikey: O… le pido a Donnie un rayo laser que haga crecer las cosas dependiendo la talla o medida O  
Cassidy: Claro, porque no… siempre eres tan inteligente –dijo lanzando un suspiro de admiración–  
Mikey: gracias –respondió con un pequeño sonrojo en su mejillas a la vez que volteaba a la entrada– Hola chicos –saludo inocentemente–  
Cassidy: –al escuchar a Mikey, volteo a la entrada para después mostrar una sonrisa– Hola  
Leo: Que paso aquí?! –dijo aún estando en Shock–  
Cassidy: Pues Mikey, me estaba ayudando a entrar en estos zapatos que me compro –dijo a la vez que mostraba unos zapatos plateados con toques naranjas–  
Mikey: Al parecer me equivoque con su talla, pero tengo una solución  
Leo: Suena bien –comento aún en Shock– solo una cosita les quiero pedir  
Cassidy: Que cosa?  
Leo: La puerta –dijo apuntando la puerta– siempre abierta de acuerdo  
Rapha: Casi le da un ataque a este por eso  
Mikey: Suena bien  
Cassidy: Claro… pero una cosa…porque los 3 están rojos –dijo apuntando sus rostros–  
Donnie: Pues…  
Mikey: Vamos díganlo… ni que hubieran escuchado algo obsceno, chicos

**En ese momento Leo recordó el mal entendido y se desmayo…**

Cassidy: Porque se desmayo?  
R y D: No querrás saberlo

FIN

**JEJEJEJEJEJEJE….. POBRE LEO…**

**EN FIN…**

**QUIEN MAL PENSO ESTO?  
**

**DEJEN REVIEWS SI LO HICIERON…. O SI NO….  
NO TENGO NADA CON QUE AMENZAR…  
GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER**

**TMNT FOREVER! CHAO 3  
**


	2. chapter 2

**Holis!**

**He aquí otro de mis One-Shots**

**C: En cada One-Shot hablare sobre algo y los chicos estarán conmigo en todo momento, saluden chicos**

**L: Hola**

**R: Que onda**

**D: Un gusto volverlos a ver**

**M: Holis!**

**C: En fin… Rapha pue…**

**M: Jugamos Play**

**C: Claro, Rapha puedes presentar?**

**R: No**

**C: Y si te doy 100 dólares?**

**R: NOSOSTROS NO LE PERTENCEMOS A CASSIDY SINO A NIKELODEON**

**C: ****–le da el dinero**– **buen chico**

**COMENCEMOS!**

**ENSERIO?! 2**

**Cassidy se encontraba sentada en el suelo de su cuarto mientras tenia sus manos en su vientre a la vez que comenzaba a delirar.**

Cassidy: No puedo creerlo, porque no escuche a Leo?

**Flash Back (hace 2 horas)**

Leo: Cass, no hagas esto, si no te proteges puedes resultar

Cassidy: Leo, puedo hacerlo, no soy una niñita

Leo: Pero puede haber consecuencias de tus actos

Cassidy: Tranquilo sino quiero le comentare a Mikey

Leo: Esta es una experiencia demasiado fuerte Cass

Cassidy: Estaré bien

Mikey: –toma de la mano a Cassidy– Vamos?

Cassidy: Claro, chao Leo

Leo: Solo no quiero que ocurra tu consecuencia de haberlo hecho

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Cassidy: Porque no lo escuche?! Así me hubiera evitado este problema

**Cassidy se encontraba sobando su vientre aún sentada en el suelo, pensando que haría para que Leo no sospechara.**

Cassidy: Ahora que hago! No puedo decirle a Leo, ya que me regañaría y a Mikey –cierra los ojos– ojala nunca lo hubiera hecho y así no estaria ….

**Más sin embargo sus palabras quedaron atrapadas en su boca ya que tocaron la puerta de su habitación..**

Mikey: Cassidy sal!

Cassidy: Pero…

Mikey: Por favor, yo le explicare a Leo

Cassidy: Pero te regañaria por mi culpa

Mikey: Yo fui el que te hizo aceptar el haberlo hecho, así que conmigo debera enfrentarme

**Cass ya mas confiada de las palabras de Mikey abrio la puerta para ver a Mikey con cara de preocupado…**

Cassidy: Pero no quiero que … –pero le llegaron nauseas y corrio hacia el baño para cerrar la puerta y vomitar– ahh

Mikey: –corre hasta ella– Estas bien?

Cassidy: No, no me encuentro bien

Leo: –ve a Mikey y va hacia el– Que pasa?

Mikey: Cassidy se encuentra mal

Leo: Se los dije… no debian haberlo hecho

**Pasaron 3 minutos de silencio, Cassidy salio con una cara palida del baño y se paro frente a los 2…**

Cassidy: Perdon Leo

Leo: Te dije que no lo hicieras –le dice con brazos cruzados–

Cassidy: Estoy castigada –agacha la cabeza–

Leo: No, con que supieras la lección me basta, di lo que aprendiste y dilo fuerte

Cassidy: –suspira– YO DEBI HABERTE HECHO CASO Y NO DEBI HABER… TOMADO ESA MALTEADA DE PIZZA CON 15 SABORES DE HELADO JUNTO CON 3 TIPOS DE CREMA BATIDA Y MUCHAS NUECES, A LA CUAL ME TOME PORQUE MIKEY ME RETO Y SOY MUY ORGULLOSA POR LO CUAL ACEPTE –suspira– perdon Leo

Leo: –la abraza– me alegra que aprendieras la lección

Cassidy: –sonrie–

**Y ESO ES TODO EL CAPITULO**

**QUE LES PARECIO?**

**DIVERTIDO, GENIAL, HORRIBLE, ME QUIEREN DEJAR CAER UN PIANO, COMENTEN SUS REVIEWS**

**M: Jajaja fue divertido**

**R: Meh**

**L: Me parecio bueno**

**D: Tiene muchas faltas de palabras… pero debo admitir que tienes un poco de talento**

**C: Por lo menos no dijieron comentarios destructivos**

**R: Quieres escuchar algunos?**

**L: Rapha!**

**C: Dejalo, luego hare que aprenda, en fin…**

**L,R,D,M,C: BOOYAKASHA!**

**CHAO 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA A TODOS!**

**AQUÍ LES PRESENTO OTRO DE MIS ONE-SHOT**

**TMNT Y Cass: Hola a todos!  
Cass: Hace mucho que no nos vemos, pero hemos vuelto con un nuevo one-shot  
Mikey: Se divertiran tanto como yo  
Rapha: Por favor eso no da nada de risa  
Cass: Ya se! Si las personas que dejan reviews dicen que es gracioso tu amigo mio seras mi sirviente por 1 mes  
Rapha: Pero si yo gano tu seras mi sirviente  
Cass: Trato hecho**

**Leo: Bien ya que Rapha y Cass estan muy... como decirlo  
Donnie: El punto es que nosotros presentaremos**

**L,D,M: ESTA HISTORIA ES DE CASSIDY14, PERO NOSOSTROS LE PERTENCEMOS A NICK**

**QUIEN ES ELLA?!**

**Abril corría a las alcantarillas ya esperaba estar con Donatello y contarle como le fue en el viaje, al llegar noto que ninguno estaba en la sala, no le preocupo y se aproximó hacia el laboratorio ya que quería hablar de algo importante con Donnie, más sin embargo al entrar se encontró con una chica casi idéntica a Karai hablando y riendo con Donnie, lo cual le provoco muchos celos, para su suerte Donnie la noto y le hizo una señal a la chica para que parara de hablar.**

Donnie: Hola Abril! –la abraza– que tal tus vacaciones?!  
Abril: Hola Donnie, estuvieron geniales –voltea a ver a la chica– hola, quién eres?  
Cass: Perdona mis modales –camina hasta con ellos– me llamo Cassidy, puedes decirme Cass  
Abril: Un gusto Cass  
Donnie: Se me olvido presentarlas, Cass ella es Abril mi mejor amiga, Abril ella es Cass es mi….  
Mikey: Chicos la cena esta lista!  
Cass: Yei! Vamos Mikey siempre cocina delicioso –toma a Abril y a Donnie de la mano– vamos!  
Donnie: Ella es casi igual que Mikey  
Abril: Si, ya lo note –dijo a la vez que observaba a Cass de forma celosa–

**Ya en la cocina Abril se sentó al lado de Donnie, pero Cass se sentó al otro lado de él y delante de Mikey con los cuales llevaba una gran platica.**

Cass: Y luego dijo ´´Yo soy la madre´´  
L, D, R, A, S: Jajaja  
Cass: Jajaja  
Mikey: Eres muy graciosa  
Cass: –sonríe– gracias Mikey  
Donnie: Tienes un gran talento para animar a la gente al igual que Mikey  
Rapha: Al igual que hacerle bromas a la gente  
Cass: Y cuéntame Abril… como te fue en tus vacaciones?  
Abril: Pues me la pase bien, pero los extrañaba  
Cass: Me alegra que tú también seas nuestra amiga  
Abril: Porque nunca nos conocimos, digo no eres mutante y yo conozco a la mayoría de New York, y porque eres idéntica a Karai  
Cass: Pues…  
Donnie: Es un tema que hablaremos luego  
Leo: Cass… quieres entrenar conmigo?  
Cass: Me encantaría Leo, pero le prometí a Donnie que le ayudaría en su proyecto  
Donnie: Tranquila Cass, Abril me puede ayudar, verdad Abril?  
Abril: Si, tu tranquila yo lo ayudare ''y pasare más tiempo con el''  
Cass: Que bien, entonces iniciamos ya?  
Leo: Claro –se va con Cass–  
Mikey: Iré a descansar –bosteza– ese maratón de películas con Cass me dejo exhausto, nos vemos –se va–  
Abril: Que descanses!  
Mikey: Gracias  
Splinter: Iré a meditar  
Rapha: Creo que también meditare un poco

**Ya en la cocina solo quedaron Donnie y Abril…**

Donnie: Ven vamos a mi laboratorio  
Abril: Claro

**En el laboratorio...**

Donnie: Puedes pasarme ese Destornillador?  
Abril: Destornillador –se lo da–  
Donnie: Gracias Abril  
Abril: De nada…. Donnie  
Donnie: –voltea a verla– si Abril?  
Abril: Que es Cass para ti?  
Donnie: Pues ella es mí….  
Leo: Donnie! –corre hacia el laboratorio–  
Donnie: Que ocurrió? –voltea a mirarlo–  
Leo: A Cass se lastimo el tobillo  
Donnie: Oh no! Tráela  
Mikey: Aquí está –trae a Cass–  
Cass: Auch, tranquilos solo me esguince  
Donnie: Pero aun así quiero ser precavido, acuéstala en la camilla  
Mikey: –la recuesta– tranquila tu tobillo sanara  
Donnie: Bien déjame ver –la revisa– nada grave solo un esguince  
Cass: uff, por poco y creí que…  
Donnie: Pero no podrás caminar por 2 días –se lo venda–  
Cass: Y ahí está –se desanima–  
Mikey: –la levanta en sus brazos– Descuida, te llevare a tu habitación –se van–  
Abril: Ella vive aquí?  
Donnie: Si  
Abril: Desde cuándo? –celosa–  
Donnie: Prácticamente desde 3 semanas  
Abril: Fueron las semanas que me fui de vacaciones  
Donnie: Si  
Abril: Y porque no me mandaste un mensaje o me llamaste?  
Donnie: Si te los envié –le da su teléfono– solo que se te olvido  
Abril: mmm –lo observa–

POV ABRIL

No puedo creerlo 50 mensajes y 25 llamadas perdidas y todas de Donnie

Solo esto significa una cosa… CASSIDY ES NOVIA DE DONNIE

Lo sabía! Estaba tan interesado en decírmelo para que así sabiera que Cassidy es muy importante para ella

–celosa–

Pero no me va a quitar a MI Donnie tan fácilmente

WUAJAJAJAJA

POV FIN

Abril: Lo siento, creo que se me debió haber olvidado  
Donnie: No te preocupes –suena su teléfono– mmm –lo ve– oh no se me había olvidado  
Abril: Que pasa?  
Donnie: Le prometí a Cass que vería una película de terror con ella  
Abril: oh –celosa– y estarán los 2 juntos?  
Donnie: No, Cass me dijo que si quería traería a los chicos  
Abril: Puedo verla con ustedes?  
Donnie: Claro, ven vamos a la sala  
Abril: En un momento te alcanzo  
Donnie: Esta bien –se va–  
Abril: Genial ahora solo será MI Donnie –se va–

**Al llegar a la sala vio a Cass, Donnie y Mikey hablando pero Donnie estaba muy cerca de Cass así que fue hasta con ellos y se sentó en medio de Donnie y Cass.**

Cass: –sonríe– me da gusto que puedas ver la película con nosotros, Abril  
Abril: Que puedo decir apenas nos conocemos y creo que deberíamos pasar más tiempo juntas  
Cass: Que bien  
Donnie: Y bien que película será?  
Mikey: Annabelle  
Cass: Y que estamos esperando? –tomo el control y le puso play a la película–

**La película comenzó al igual que los gritos de todos, Abril estaba abrazada a Donnie el cual estaba aferrado a Abril, Cass solo se quedó observando la película y abrazando a un muy asustado Mikey, al finalizar la película todos estaban en completo shock excepto Cass quien estaba de lo más emocionada posible.**

Cass: Eso fue aterradoramente ASOMBROSO! No lo creen?  
Mikey: Como no te asustaste? –la miro con asombro–  
Cass: Ya estoy acostumbrada, un poco a ver esto  
Abril: Porque?  
Cass: Pues… –la mira–  
Leo: Buuuhhh! –le grita en el oído a Cass–  
Cass: Ni te esfuerces Leo –se soba un poco el oído–  
Leo: Por favor! Porque solo Mikey lo logra  
Cass: 3 razones… 1 no me grita en el oído, 2 no hace ruido cuando camina y 3 no dice buu sino que usa algo más aterrador  
Leo: –suspira– algún día te asustare  
Cass: Pero hasta que ese día llegue, tendrás que aguantarte –sonríe–  
Leo: Que traviesa eres princesa  
Cass: Lo sé –bosteza– bueno fue muy lindo compartir este momento, pero debo dormir –se levanta y mira a Mikey– quieres d….?

**Pero antes de acabar la oración Mikey se fue corriendo a la habitación de Cass gritando un ´´TE ESPERO´´**

Leo: Hay princesa, me estas quitando el lugar de hermano mayor  
Cass: Lo sé pero tú necesitas descansar  
Mikey: –llega corriendo y carga a Cass– se me olvido que no podías caminar, buenas noches chicos –se lleva a Cass–  
Cass: –grita– duerman bien, un gusto conocerte Abril!  
Donnie: Creo que yo también debo descansar –bosteza– te vas a quedar Abril?  
Abril: Lo siento Donnie debo volver con mi papá  
Donnie: Pues, buenas noches –le besa la mejilla y se va–  
Abril: –se sonroja– aww  
Leo: Con que Donnie eh? –le dijo en tono pícaro–  
Abril: –se sonroja nivel: dios– yo… pues… yo…  
Leo: Tranquila no le diré a nadie  
Abril: Gracias Leo, oye porque le dices princesa a Cass?  
Leo: Es un apodo de cariño, ya que cuando comenzó a vivir con nosotros todos le tomos cariño  
Abril: Como le dicen los demás?  
Leo: Splinter le dice Casy, Rapha y Mikey le dicen Cass y Donnie le dice Candy  
Abril: Y porque ella si tiene un apodo?  
Leo: A que te refieres?  
Abril: Yo he estado más tiempo que ella, y nunca me ha dicho un apodo –celosa–  
Leo: Abril… acaso no estas celosa de Cass  
Abril: NO ESTOY CELOSA!  
Leo: Aja  
Abril: Sabes que ya me voy  
Leo: Esta bien, buenas noches celosa  
Abril: Buenas noches –se va y grita– Y NO ESTOY CELOSA!

**A la mañana siguiente…**

**Abril corría a todo lo que le dieran sus piernas para poder llegar a la guarida temprano y ser la primera en saludar a Donnie, al momento de entrar enfoco su vista en las 2 siluetas que estaban en el sillón, se fue acercando y acercando hasta ver que eran Mikey y Cass jugando videojuegos, más sin embargo al momento de querer retirarse Cass la noto.**

Cass: Hola Abril! –pausa el juego–  
Mikey: Buenos días  
Abril: Buenos días chicos, saben si Donnie se encuentra despierto  
Mikey: Si, el está en su laboratorio  
Abril: Gracias Mikey, nos vemos en un rato

**Fue caminando hasta donde estaba el laboratorio y se sorprendió al ver como Donnie que estaba construyendo una cajita de color naranja con tonos plateados, y encima de esta tenía un botón rojo con una estrella blanca en el centro, además de también estar construyendo un brazalete blanco con piedritas naranjas y uno de los t-phones!**

Abril: Buenos días Donnie!  
Donnie: Oh Abril, buenos días  
Abril: –lo abraza– y… como estas?  
Donnie: Bien, gracias por preguntar y tú?  
Abril: Igualmente y que estás haciendo?

(**En otro lugar**

**I: Agh!  
P: Que ocurre Izzy?  
I: Alguien está diciendo mi frase**)

Donnie: Me alegra que preguntes, ven acércate  
Abril: y que es?  
Donnie: Es un armario portátil que le permitirá al portador usarlo cuando quiera, además de que solo debes pensar el atuendo y este te lo dará  
Abril: Es asombroso y el brazalete?  
Donnie: Este me lo dio Mikey para que le hiciera unas mejoras, además de que le agregué un mini rayo láser y un mini garfio que ayudara en las misiones  
Abril: Y el t-phone?  
Donnie: Pues ya que Candy vivirá con nosotros…  
Abril: Hablas de Cass?  
Donnie: Si  
Abril: Y porque le pusiste un apodo?  
Donnie: Es mi muestra de cariño hacia ella, y como seguía diciendo…  
Abril: Y porque yo no tengo un apodo? –dijo en tono celosa– y porque no has decidido buscarme uno?  
Donnie: No me he tomado la molestia en buscarte uno, ya que me parece más lindo tu nombre  
Abril: Enserio? –se sonroja–  
Donnie: Si… y como seguía diciendo, ya que Candy se quedara con nosotros para siempre, sería muy bueno darle un t-phone para que pueda comunicarse  
Abril: Y ya no se auto destruyen si digo ´´T-phone auto destruirse´´ ups –se tapa la boca pero al ver que no pada nada vuelve a intentarlo– ´´T-phone auto destruirse!´´ porque no pasa nada?  
Donnie: Le cambie la frase  
Abril: Y podrías decírmela?  
Donnie: Lo siento Abril pero si lo hago el t-phone se destruiría  
Abril: mph  
Donnie. Pero te la diré luego… luego de entregarle a Cass sus regalos  
Abril: Regalos?  
Donnie: Si, son de bienvenida a la guarida  
Abril: Y le harán fiesta y todo eso?  
Donnie: No será tanto como una fiesta pero estará divertido  
Abril: Y crees que pueda asistir?  
Donnie: Claro  
Abril: De casualidad solo pura casualidad hay algo que no le guste a Cass  
Donnie: Pues… no, le gustan todo tipos de cosas, y no le asusta nada  
Abril: mph ´´plan 1: eliminado´´  
Leo: Donnie, ya es hora de cambiarle la venda a Cass  
Donnie: Voy en un instante –guarda todo en una caja con candado–  
Abril: Porque lo guardas?  
Donnie: Y dejar que Mikey los rompa, no como crees  
Abril: mph ´´plan 2: eliminado´´  
Donnie: Quieres acompañarme con Cass, Abril?  
Abril: Si claro

**Momentos después de vendarle de vuelta el tobillo a Cass, Abril salió de la guarida por un regalo para Cass, o más bien una catástrofe para ella, compro una planta carnívora pequeña y después la envolvió en un regalo de color negro con blanco, ya en la tarde se dirigió con los chicos y comenzó una pequeña fiesta, Mikey había preparado un delicioso pastel de chocolate y los platillos favoritos de Cass al igual que de los demás. Fue una fiesta muy divertida y asombrosa, Leo le regalo el libro que tanto quería **´´las ventajas de ser invisible´´**, Rapha le regalo unos guantes a su medida de color negro que sobresalían los dedos, Splinter le dio un tessen de color plateado con azul, Mikey le regalo el brazalete que le pidió a Donnie reparar además de obsequiarle un marco hecho por el pero con una foto de ellos juntos y una estatua en miniatura de ella creada con pastel y helado de diferentes sabores, Donnie le dio el armario portátil, una cámara creada por el y un álbum portátil, Cass estuvo muy feliz con sus regalos, pero aún faltaba el de Abril, cuando lo abrió quedo boquiabierta al igual que todos.**

Mikey: Abril, es acaso una planta carnívora?  
Abril: Si  
Cass: Es… tan hermosa! Gracias Abril, siempre quise una –abraza a Abril– como sabias que me encantaban este tipo de plantas  
Abril: Fue intuición femenina ´´plan 3: fallido´´  
Cass: Aww –toca la cabeza de la planta– puedo conservarla? –hace ojitos de cachorro–  
Leo: Claro princesa  
Donnie: Pero aliméntala, no vaya ser que un día nos coma  
Cass: Crees poder ayudarme en una investigación con ella  
Donnie: Claro

**Despues de que Cass pusiera sus regalos en su habitación comenzó a tomarse fotos con sus hermanos, padre y Abril.**

**Abril estaba muy celoso ya que Cass no solo se tomaba fotos con Mikey sino también con Donnie y eso le molestaba.**

Sensei: Bueno es hora de descansar, buenas noches  
L, R, D, M, C, A: Buenas noches Sensei!  
Cass: –bosteza como gatito–  
L, R, D, M: Aww  
Leo: Al parecer mi princesa tiene sueño no es así?  
Cass: Si tengo sueño  
Mikey: Yo te cargo –la levanta en brazos– buenas noches chicos  
Cass: Buenas noches –se va casi dormida en los brazos Mikey–  
Rapha: Buenas noches –se va a su habitación–  
Donnie: Bueno fue divertido pero tengo mucho sueño –le da un beso en la mejilla a Abril– buenas noches Abril  
Abril: Buenas noches Donnie –dice sonrojada–  
Donnie: Buenas noches Leo –se va–  
Leo: Buenas Don –mira a Abril– no sabes disimular  
Abril: A que te refieres?  
Leo: Celosa  
Abril: –se sonroja– a nadie logro engañar, tienes razón estoy celosa  
Leo: De Cass?  
Abril: Si de Cass  
Leo: Vamos Abril, no debes de estarlo  
Abril: Es que me quita la atención de Donnie!  
Leo: Entonces lucha por ella  
Abril: Tienes razón… buenas noches Leo –se va–  
Leo: Buenas noches Abril

**En la mañana siguiente…**

**Cass estaba en un combate con Leo y Rapha, ninguno de los 3 parecía rendirse hasta que Leo y Rapha corrieron ambos en distintas direcciones hacia Cass, pero ella antes de que ellos la aplastaran dio un salto atrás para después ver como sus hermanos se estampaban entre ellos.  
**

Cass: Y decían que duraría entrenando más por mi lesión  
Leo: Pues no hiciste nada en 2 días, está claro que no ibas a ganarnos  
Cass: A veces solo hay que usar la lógica y la rapidez para poder ganar –da un salto hacia delante y quedar parada enfrente de ellos– no tanta fuerza –mira a Rapha– y no tantas estrategias –mira a Leo–  
Mikey: Wooo! Eres la mejor Cass!  
Cass: Gracias… Gracias –hace una reverencia–  
Donnie: Son increíbles tus movimientos  
Abril: Puedo hacerlos mejor –dice celosa–  
Cass: Quieres combatir? –la mira desafiante–  
Abril: Acepto

**Leo y Rapha se sientan junto a Mikey y Donnie para el combate…**

Donnie: Pobre Abril  
Leo: Fue un gusto conocerla  
Rapha: Te deseo suerte  
Mikey: YEI! PELEA DE CHICAS! –todos lo miran raro– es lo que vamos a ver, no? –dice inocente–  
Cass: Cuando quieras Joven Lider  
Leo: Yame!

**Cass se puso en posición de combate y espero el primer ataque en cambio Abril corrió hacia ella con su tessen en la mano, pero Cass la esquivo y le quito el Tessen en un rápido movimiento de muñeca. Abril volvió hacia ella con una patada alta pero Cass salto hacia atrás y la esquivo, Abril espero el ataque de Cass, pero ella se quedó quieta, cuando Abril iba atacar, Cass lanzo una bomba de humo provocando que Abril ya no viera nada y solo sintió una patada en sus pies lo que provoco que cayera, pero antes de caer le dio una patada a Cass mandándola contra una pared, pero en cambio Cass uso el ataque a su favor al momento de ser lanzada y casi tocar la pared, dio un mortal hacia atrás por lo cual estampo sus pies contra la pared y dio un salto al frente de Abril.**

**Abril intento atacarla y lastimarla pero Cass esquivaba todos sus ataques, unos momentos después Abril se encontraba completamente cansada, asi que paro he intento recuperar aire, Cass solo dio unos pasos para quedar al frente de Abril y soplarle la nariz para ver como cae al suelo para respirar pesadamente.**

Donnie: –se acerca a Abril– estas bien Abril?  
Abril: Si, solo estoy cansada –sonrie–  
Donnie: –la carga– vamos, te dejare en la sala  
Abril: Gracias Donnie –se va en los brazos de Donnie a la sala–  
Mikey: Eres grandiosa Cass! –dice emocionado–  
Rapha: Tal vez tengas razón con lo de ser estratégico y rápido  
Cass: Que les puedo decir… soy una gran ninja  
Leo: Quiero la revancha  
Cass: Bien, al centro  
Leo: –le susurra a Rapha– esta vez le ganare  
Cass: Eso crees –dice sacando katana–  
Leo: –traga grueso–

**45 minutos después…**

Cass: Que decias?

**Leo se encontraba todo cansado y muy sudado, en cambio Cass estaba fresca como una rosa…**

Leo: Na…da… –respira rapidamente–  
Cass: Sigo siendo la Reina del Ninjitsu  
Leo: Un día te lograre vencer  
Cass: Pero hasta que ese día llegue –salta al lado de Mikey– sigue entrenando  
Leo: –suspira pesadamente–

**Momentos después…**

**Leo y Mikey se encontraban durmiendo, Rapha alimentando a Spike, Donnie estaba hablando con Cass bajo la atenta mirada de Abril…**

Cass: Jajajaja y después el atomo exploto!  
Donnie: Jajajaja  
Abril: Que es tan gracioso?  
Cass: Estamos contando chistes sobre atomos  
Donnie: Eres tan inteligente Candy  
Cass: Gracias Donnie –bosteza– bien yo ire a descansar un rato –se levanta– los dejo solos –se va–

**Pasaron unos minutos de incomodo silencio hasta que…**

Abril: Donnie, hay algo que quiero preguntarte  
Donnie: Que cosa?  
Abril: Te gusta alguien  
Donnie: Si –se sonroja–  
Abril: Tienes novia?  
Donnie: No, pero muy pronto la tendre  
Abril: LO SABIA! TE ENAMORASTE DE CASS!  
Donnie: Que!  
Abril: Así es te gusta Cass, y no te puedo engañar ella es muy linda pero de todas maneras no deberías estar enamorado de ella si no de mi! Así es lo dije YO ABRIL O´NEIL ADMITO QUE AMO A DONATTELLO HAMATO!  
Donnie: Abril…  
Abril: Y entiendo si no te gusto… pero no quiero que estes con ella, tu eres solo mio, MIO!  
Donnie: Tranquila –la abraza– yo te amo a ti  
Abril: –se separa un poco– pero Cass  
Donnie: Ella no me gusta… además es mi hermana  
Abril: Hermana!  
Donnie: Si ella es mi hermana  
Abril: Pero no es una tortuga y la única hermana que tienen es Karai  
Donnie: Pues… Cass es hermana gemela de Karai, no se parecen mucho… pero son gemelas  
Abril: Entonces todo el tiempo estuve equivocada!  
Donnie: Creo que si  
Abril: Y lo que dijiste es real?  
Donnie: Claro Abril, Yo te a…

**Pero no pudo continuar ya que Abril se lanzo hacia el y le dio un apasionado beso, el cual taro un poco en reaccionar, pero solo la abrazo de la cintura y la atrajo más hacia el.**

Donnie: Te amo Abril  
Abril: Y yo a ti Donnie  
Donnie: Quieres ser mi novia?  
Abril: Siii! –lo abraza con fuerza–  
Cass y Mikey: FELICIDADES!  
Leo: Se tardaron!  
Rapha: Que sean muy felices!  
Donnie: Como lo supieron? –dice sorprendido–  
Cass: Hablan muy fuerte  
Abril: Perdon Cass… crei que eras novia de Donnie y… pues…  
Cass: Lo entiendo… puede ver como te veías celosa de mi  
Abril: A poco soy tan obvia!  
Cass: Sip –le susurra al oido– pero si lastima a mi hermano considérate muerta –se aleja un poco– Jajaja estas de acuerdo?  
Abril: –tiembla– o-o-k-ee-yy  
Cass: Jejeje vamos a celebrar!

**Y así se la pasaron celebrando las tortugas, Abril y Cass…**

**FIN**

**Según mi opinión el no me agrado mucho el final parecio cuento**

**Pero quien me puede juzgar**

**Holas! **

**Hace mucho que no nos vemos… leemos!  
**

**En fin… perdón las tardanzas… he estado ocupada con unos problemitas de la escuela (T.T exámenes)**

HAHAHAHAHAHA

**Y bien… subiré nuevos fanfics antes de Navidad**

**Y estén preparados para el especial navideño de las tortugas**

**Al igual que un fic también navideño pero con más diversión y comedia (o eso quiero intentar)**

**Cass: Y RECUERDEN DEJAR REVIEW  
Rapha: SI! DEJEN REVIEW Y DIGAN QUE ESTA GENIAL PERO TAMBIEN QUE MI HERMANA CASS DEBE SER MI SIRVIENTA!  
Cass: SOLO DEJEN REVIEW Y DIGAN SI A SIRVIENTE PARA CASS  
Rapha: SIRVIENTE PARA RAPHA!  
Cass: PARA CASS!**

**Mikey: NOS VEMOS EN OTRO ONE-SHOT!**

**CHAO 3**


End file.
